Say it in a Sentence
by blue-espeon
Summary: 50 sentences revolving around Yusei and Aki, some in a more romantic light than others. Faithshipping, obviously. Rated T to be safe.


Alright, so this is my first fic here. It's Faithshipping, YuAki, whatever you want to call it. And yes, I am very clever at titles.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and all related materials belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.

* * *

Say it in a Sentence

**#01 – Walking**

Aki's walk in the rose garden gave her a chance to clear her mind, and contemplate her feelings for a certain raven-haired Satellite.

**#02 – Waltz**

Yusei held out a hand in a wordless invitation, and when Aki took it, she found that the man had been lying when he claimed that he couldn't dance.

**#03 – Wishes**

Aki found that Yusei deserved his title, "the Shooting Star of Satellite"; he seemed to be able to grant a person's deepest wishes.

**#04 – Wonder**

Yusei gave her a small smile, and as he pressed his lips to hers, Aki wondered how she could possibly deserve such a caring man after all of her sins.

**#05 – Worry**

Even though he knew Aki could take care of herself, Yusei couldn't help but worry about her; it was in his nature.

**#06 – Whimsy**

Neither Yusei nor Aki were prone to public displays of affection, but occasionally one would grab the other's hand on a whim, and a slight smile would play upon their lips.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

It was funny, really, how much he resembled his deck; they were both overlooked, judged to be trash solely on appearance, yet when given the chance they rose to meet and overcome any challenge (like opening her heart).

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

Yusei sighed in exasperation as his girlfriend was challenged by Jack to a drinking game; he was quite amused, though, when the former King slumped forward in defeat while the former witch was still happily gulping down her whiskey.

**#09 - War**

War, ironically enough, had brought them together in the first place; if it hadn't been for the Dark Signers, the Fortune Cup never would have occurred

**#10 - Weddings**

Jack had never seen the two usually stoic lovers look as elated as on their wedding day; frankly, he didn't know if he should be afraid or nauseous.

**#11 - Birthday**

Aki's birthday had never been a celebrated event in her life after the accident with her powers all those years ago, so she was certainly surprised when Yusei showed up on that same day many years later, handed her a gift, and told her, "Happy birthday."

**#12 - Blessing**

"This is a blessing, being here with you, and being able to hold you in my arms."

**#13 - Bias**

Whenever Jack and Aki got into an argument, both would try to get Yusei on their side; he always seemed to be missing at that precise moment, however.

**#14 - Burning**

Aki sighed in relief as she spotted Yusei emerging from the burning building, relatively unscathed, and went up to him, pulling his head down to hers and pressing her lips firmly on his in a silent plea to never, _ever,_ scare her like that again.

**#15 - Breathing**

The first time they kissed, she temporarily forgot how to breathe

**#16 – Breaking**

When Divine died, she felt her heart break; Yusei, however, was there to mend it.

**#17 – Belief**

"It's okay to believe in yourself; I do, and so do all of our friends."

**#18 – Balloon**

When Aki saw Yusei holding a yellow balloon, she was inexplicably reminded of Jeager; snickering slightly at the mental image, she waved her boyfriend off when he raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

**#19 – Balcony**

They often watched the sunset together from their balcony.

**#20 – Bane**

Aki loved Yusei, she really did, so it quickly became irritating when society, be it the King's fangirls, the media, or people who hadn't gotten over her former Black Rose Witch persona, tried to tear them apart.

**#21 – Quiet**

They were both such quiet people, Crow sometimes wondered how they had managed to get together; after all, didn't most relationships need communication?

**#22 - Quirks**

They both had their own quirks, and each would learn the other's in time.

**#23 – Question**

When Yusei proposed to Aki, her answer, of course, was a delighted "Yes."

**#24 – Quarrel**

They had their quarrels, of course, just like any couple, but somehow they always managed to solve their troubles in record time; the others assumed this was because they were so alike.

**#25 - Quitting**

Neither were quitters; they persevered to the end of whatever they set their minds to, including planning a wedding

**#26 – Jump**

Aki always jumped at any chance to help Yusei, so when she spotted that chip he had wanted for his D-Wheel, she immediately bought it for him.

**#27 – Jester**

It was rare enough for either to smile, let alone crack a joke, that Crow jokingly suggested that he should dress as a clown for the wedding, just to lighten the atmosphere.

**#28 – Jousting**

Aki had never pegged her fiancé as a fencer, of all things, but then again she supposed she shouldn't be surprised by now; it _was_ Yusei, after all.

**#29 – Jewel**

Aki's favorite gift from Yusei would have to be the necklace he gave her; a thin gold chain with a ruby engraved with a silver star on the end.

**#30 - Just**

Yusei carried a strong sense of justice, and it was slowly, but surely, beginning to wear off on Aki; living together could do that to a person.

**#31 – Smirk**

Aki didn't smirk very often, so Yusei couldn't help but wonder what his wife was up to when he saw her lips curl up that tiny bit.

**#32 – Sorrow**

Whatever other sorrows and pain she faced with, he promised to take them all on, and the "Shooting Star of Satellite" had never broken a promise to her.

**#33 – Stupidity**

Yusei wasn't stupid; he could see that Aki liked him, but that didn't stop him from being nervous when he first asked her out.

**#34 - Serenade**

Aki had never heard Yusei sing, and was curious if he excelled at that too; he refused to do so when she asked though, claiming the same thing he had about his dancing before.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

Aki usually reserved her sarcasm for Jack and their constant bickering; Yusei usually found their exchanges amusing, if not a bit exasperating, but her wit was one of those things about her that he was admittedly attracted to.

**#36 – Sordid**

Even though he had found Divine to be a sordid man, Yusei respected that Aki was still grateful to him; yet again, his empathy amazed her.

**#37 – Soliloquy**

Jack thought that, if they had been a play, most of the silent lovers' lines would be soliloquies.

**#38 - Sojourn**

Aki's nightmares often consisted of her time with him being a sojourn; he always assured her afterwards that he would stay with her forever, as long as she wanted that.

**#39 – Share**

"I want to share my life with you, if you'll have me."

**#40 – Solitary**

They were both such solitary people, the others were still trying figure out how they had connected so quickly.

**#41 – Nowhere**

Aki knew that she'd be nowhere with out her shooting star to guide her and light her path, always promising a better future.

**#42 – Neutral**

Yusei tried to stay neutral in Aki and Jack's arguments, especially when they concerned him.

**#43 – Nuance**

Even though they were both quiet, reserved people, there were nuances in their attitudes: Yusei was a cool, collected silent, like ice, while Aki's mannerisms were more like a smoldering fire, waiting to be ignited; perhaps the "opposites attract" rule applied to them after all.

**#44 – Near**

When a strange man began to approach Aki, leering at her with obvious intentions, he quickly changed his mind and turned away again at Yusei's icy glare.

**#45 – Natural**

After all that he had done for and promised her, she supposed it was only natural that she would develop feelings for him.

**#46 – Horizon**

She could only imagine what lay in store for them on the horizon; though, being Signers, the former witch guessed that it was probably more danger, complemented with the stress of having the world's fate on their shoulders; who knew when their lives would ever settle down.

**#47 – Valiant**

His valiant efforts to try and open her heart, to get her to love herself, were well worth the effort, Yusei decided as Aki slept in his arms.

**#48 – Virtuous**

Yusei was always kind and caring, and helpful in whatever way possible; Aki always considered herself lucky to have captured the heart of such a virtuous man.

**#49 – Victory**

Even in victory, war always came at a high price; sure, they had both come out of this one just fine, but there was always that nagging worry that next time they wouldn't be so lucky.

**#50 – Defeat**

When Yusei had defeated her in the Fortune Cup, the first words that she had uttered after her mask broke were a plea for help; she thought, perhaps, that they had been the first signs of her true self leaking through the cracked walls of her heart, for perhaps it knew better than her that this man was the one who could save her from herself.

* * *

So, was it good? Bad? What can I do to improve? Please review, and constructive criticism is appreciated. Don't bother flaming; you'll be wasting your time, as they'll be ignored.


End file.
